I'll Ease The Ache
by Gleek890
Summary: (Blaine and Kurt are both students at McKinley. Blaine's a junior and Kurt's a senior. They have never been a couple) Bestfriends!Klaine at the beginning. Blaine is dating a guy named Troy who is abusive. Blaine keeps it a secret until Kurt sees the bruises. Eventual Klaine. Multi-Chaptered!
1. The Makeup comes off

Blaine walked into McKinley that day, bruises covering his skin. He made sure to get up an hour earlier so that he would have time to cover the bruises with makeup. Troy, Blaine's boyfriend, hit him again last night. This wasn't a rare thing. Troy hit Blaine on a regular basis. Blaine hates it and he hates Troy, but he's too afraid to speak up because he knows Troy has enough strength to put him in the hospital, so Blaine stays quiet and takes it. Blaine hardly smiles now, he doesn't even enjoy life anymore. And the worst part is, Troy has convinced Blaine and Blaine has convinced himself that he deserves getting beat. So not only is he tormented for being in the non-popular crowd at school, but now he's being physically harmed by the guy he says "I love you" to. There's only one thing that makes Blaine smile now, his best friend Kurt. Kurt was definitely the best thing that's happened to him. Even though Kurt doesn't know what Troy does to him, he some how is still able to turn Blaine's bad day's into good one's.

Blaine see's Kurt in the hallway and smiles softly. He walks up to him, trying his best to hide the wincing from the bruises on his body.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine says, his voice obviously a little drained of emotion but it wasn't obvious enough for Kurt to notice.

"Oh, hey Blaine." Kurt turns from his locker and smiles.

"How are you?" Blaine asks trying to remain as calm and composed as possible.

"I'm good, how are you? Did you pass your History exam?" Kurt asks as he exchanges books from his locker to his satchel and vice versa.

"I'm fine." Blaine lied.

"But um…yeah I passed. I got a 75% that's better than the last one. Not great but...better than the last one." He said, regaining his confidence. Kurt giggled softly.

"That's good. Why don't we have another study session after school on Friday?" Kurt asks as he closes his locker door.

"Yeah, okay, sounds good." Just as they were about to walk to class, one of the football players walked by them with a cup full of red slushie.

"Hey dweeb." He laughed and threw the slushie in Blaine's face. Now, this happens pretty often, so usually Blaine just shakes it off. He usually just wipes his face and moves on with his day. But today is different. When he wipes the slushie off his face, the makeup will come with it, revealing his fresh bruises. Blaine starts panicking, no one can know. If someone finds out or if he tells someone, Troy will beat him harder than he ever has. Without having a second thought, Blaine runs off to the bathroom, tears coming to his eyes.

This never happens. Blaine never reacts this way. Kurt quickly runs after him.

"Blaine!" Kurt called down the hallway.

"Blaine come on. Stop, please." Kurt begged but Blaine kept running until he reached the bathroom. Kurt caught up to him and followed him into the bathroom. Blaine grabbed paper towels and started washing off the slushie and the tears that were running down his face. Kurt walked up to him.

"Hey Blaine. What happened? What's wrong?" Blaine kept his face cast down.

"It's...it's nothing. I'm fine." Blaine lied again, turning his back to Kurt as he continued to wash his face until everything, including the makeup, was off.

"Blaine hey, look at me." Blaine lifted his head slowly and turned around to meet Kurt's eyes, and that's when Kurt saw it. A big purple bruise on the right side of his jaw and a smaller bruise on his left cheek.

"Oh my gosh Blaine…what...what happened? I mean...with the bruises?" Blaine couldn't form words. Tears just escaped his eyes and his bottom lip wobbled. Kurt ran up to him and took him in his arms. Blaine cried into his shoulder.

"Shh. Blaine, I've got you, it's okay." He cooed, running his hand up and down Blaine's back.


	2. I Can't Let You Stay With Him

Kurt had no idea where this was coming from, but he continued to hug Blaine tightly and whisper that everything will be okay. This went on for about 5 minutes before Blaine

pulled away and rubbed his eyes furiously.

"Shh, do you wanna talk about it?" Kurt asked softly, pulling Blaine's hands away from his eyes. Blaine shook his head.

"N-not here." Blaine's voice cracked.

"Then, lets go to my house, we can talk there." Kurt suggested.

"N-now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Kurt confirmed.

"I can't l-let you ditch school for me.." Blaine sighed.

"Hey.." Kurt laid a hand on his shoulder. "This...is more important than school."

"Your d-dad will be mad." Blaine said taking deep breaths.

"He's at work. He won't know, and if he did find out, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me missing to help a friend." Blaine simply nodded.

The ride to Kurt's house was silent. Blaine's eyes were closed and his head was leaning up against the cold car window. When they got to Kurt's house, the two walked in and

took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like to talk about it now?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence. Blaine nodded and took a long deep breath.

"Th-these...these bruises...they're...they are...they're from Troy." Blaine stuttered, looking down at his lap. Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Troy? You're boyfriend?" Kurt asked, completely shocked. Blaine nodded sadly, eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah.." He whispered.

"He hit you?" Kurt asked, shaking his head, not believing what he's hearing. Blaine nodded again.

"This isn't the first t-time." Blaine said sadly.

"What? But...but how come I've never seen the bruises before?"

"This is the f-first time he's hit me in my f-face. It's usually on my b-body, so it's covered by my clothes." Tears fell down Blaine's face.

"I d-don't believe this...why does he hit you?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up at him and shrugged. Kurt wiped Blaine's tears with his thumb.

"If I don't text him back, if he think's I'm looking at someone else, if he wants to have sex and I say no, and other stuff like that." Kurt's eyes filled with tears too.

"Why don't you get away from him?"

"If I do, I'm afraid he'll hurt me." Blaine cried. Kurt took Blaine in his arms again. Blaine hugged him tight, feeling safe in Kurt's arms.

"Blaine, we have to do something. I can't let you stay with him. Today it might just be a few bruises but tomorrow it might be worse. I can't let that happen."

"What c-can we do?" Blaine asked, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

"My dad is good with law stuff, he's a congressman, we can figure something out." Blaine nodded against Kurt's neck.

"Promise not to tell anyone but your dad?"

"I promise Blaine." Kurt reassured.

"Thank you so much for trying to help me." Blaine hugged him tighter, thankful that Kurt cared enough to try to help him.

"I'll always try to help you Blaine, you're my best friend."

"How about we get some popcorn and some drinks and watch some movies to relax?" Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded with a smile. Kurt smiled and got up off the couch. Blaine watched as Kurt walked to the kitchen. He couldn't believe he was saying this but, he thinks he's falling for his best friend.


	3. The Kiss

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt for a few more seconds before turning his head with a blush. A few minutes later, Kurt came back into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn and two soft drinks. He laid the snacks down on the coffee table and walked to the movie stand.

"What movie are you wanting to watch?" Kurt asked, looking through the DVD pile.

"I don't know." Blaine said. "How about a romance?" He suggested. Kurt smiled and agreed, only Kurt didn't know the rationale as to why Blaine wanted to watch a romance. Kurt popped The Notebook into the TV and hit play. He walked back over to Blaine, grabbed a think fury blue blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over both of them. Kurt scooted a little closer to Blaine so the blanket could cover them both. Kurt put the bowl of popcorn between them and handed Blaine a soft drink.

Every so often, Blaine would look over at Kurt and smile. Blaine's always thought Kurt was beautiful but until now, Blaine never noticed just how sweet, kind, nice and comforting Kurt was. Blaine hates to admit it but, he needs taken care of. He likes the feeling of someone comforting him and loving him, he never got that with Troy. If Blaine even showed one ounce of emotion in front of Troy, whether it be tears, anger or anything that showed he was unhappy, Troy would push, kick or hit him to remind him who's in charge.

As the movie played Blaine slowly leaned closer to Kurt until his head was on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt wrapped an arm around him and Blaine relaxed almost immediately. The kissing scene in the rain came on the TV and Blaine sighed.

"Why can't love really be like that?" He asked.

"It can be that way. You just have to find the right person." Kurt said, turning his head to look at Blaine.

"Troy's not the right person." Blaine said sadly.

"You're right. He's not, but you'll find the right person Blaine. I promise." Kurt smiled.

"I doubt that." He whispered.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I mean, the main reason I stay with Troy is because I'm afraid he'll hurt me if I leave but...I'm also afraid that if I leave him, I'll never find someone else." Blaine sniffled.

"Blaine…" Kurt leaned back and turned to face Blaine. "You are amazing. You are so smart. You're the only guy I know who can get A's on almost everything. You are so nice. I've seen you go to great lengths to make other people happy. You're a great dancer and singer. I'll be the first one to say, if you became famous I'd come to all your concerts and buy all of your CD's, I would do that even if I wasn't your friend. And to top all that off …you're gorgeous. You will find a guy who loves you and treats you right. I promise, and any guy who would turn you down would have to be straight or blind." Tears ran down Blaine's cheeks.

"D-do you really th-think all that about me?" He asked with a small smile.

"Of course I do Blaine." Kurt wiped Blaine's tears away.

"Troy is not worth it. You can find someone so much better than him." Kurt said.

"Like who?" Blaine asked, wiping his eyes. Kurt smiled and leaned in softly, touching his lips to Blaine's.


End file.
